the_breweryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nat 20
Natural 20, known commonly as Nat 20 or just plainly Nat, is a regular at The Brewery. Her full name is Natural Hit Twenty. Appearance Nat is a teal/mint (highly debated) colored 20 sided die that has only a white 20 printed on her face. She has scarily sharp teeth and a bright red/almost pinkish tongue. Personality Nat is regarded as very outgoing and extroverted object, not afraid of speaking her mind or anything for that matter, really. She's regarded as extremely dumb, mostly by herself, and goes to say she is a professional dumbass. She is sort've clever and cunning, just not book smart or anything like that. She loves to stir trouble and cause anarchy as well, and just overall be a rambunctious gremlin of an object. Besides that, she's usually chill and aloof with most things, but also has a short temper and can get riled up about the smallest things. She also sucks at making decisions. As of recently, she has big depression. Abilities She has the power of luck manipulation, basically being able to make anything happen if she rolls herself and gets a 20, which is practically all the time for her because she's a being of pure good luck. She also has the ability to have an inventory, akin to captchalogues in Homestuck. However, if she were to roll a 1, she would unleash Crit 1, a being of pure bad luck. She also is proficient in combat with an axe. Backstory Nat has talked about her life outside the brewery, saying she lives on a pretty busy costal city living in an apartment with a surplus amount of other roommates, one of which being Tang. She has mentioned that she's an intern at a TV company, who's main focus is reality TV and object shows in general. Besides her normal day to life, there has been some weird shenanigans with other objects, namely Crit 1 and Hp. It is unknown how Hp, Nat and Crit are related, because until they were mentioned Nat seems to have a pretty normal life. We know Crit 1 is the bad luck counterpart to Nat's good luck. She's a chaos bringer with no reigns basically, and when she was released made everyone's bad luck physically manifest. Hp has been the one to revive Nat when she was killed, and heal her on multiple occasions, as well as repair the damages caused by Crit. Nat also said Hp is trying to scientifically calculate luck and chance, which Nat says is bullshit. Nat and Hp seem to dislike each other, but are still bound to each other in one way or another. Nat told Prompt once that the there's only two forces at work in the universe, chance and will. Hp also mentioned this, though she doesn't believe it. This was also repeated multiple times in Crit 1's cryptic bio. There's also weird mentions of "Insp". Hp mentioned it once and so did Nat. There has been no follow up to this. Relationships Panny Panny and Nat have been friends since Panny and Bludence drama. She has always been there to comfort Panny and has and will kill for her. She's basically best buddies with her. Lens Lens and Nat have been friends ever since Lens entered the Brewery, really. Lens, Panny and Nat used to be the iconic trio. Lens and Nat have fought off multiple foes together, and bond over their mutual love of Panny. Things have been kinda tense between the two as of late, but mostly because of Lens' worrying attitude and disappearances. Cent haha anyway Prompt Nat and Prompt were pretty good friends back in the day when Cent and Nat were a thing alone. They fought Bittybass together and the like. They used to be in a polyamory relationship with Cent together, until they broke up because Nat was a lesbian and she was kinda forced into that polyamory. Anyway, now they're still pretty good friends, but there's still quite the tension between the two because of all of that. Hp Hp and Nat hate each other. Well, Nat hates Hp with all of her being, and Hp feels some distain towards Nat. Its really a matter of their emotional intensity. Even then, Nat and Hp are bound to each other for some unrevealed reason, for Nat needed her to be revived and Hp couldn't refuse to revive or heal her. Hp also had to deal with Crit 1's mess after she ran wild. Crit 1 Crit 1 is Nat 20's unlucky counterpart. They seem to hate each other. Crit sees Nat as a bad person, which she likes, but also sees her as weak, cowardly, and a bitch. Nat hates Crit because she's evil and bound to her by luck shenanigans, and is also right about her. Tang Tang is one of Nat 20's many roommates. She seems to get annoyed with her quite a bit, yet, they do goof off a fuck ton.Category:Characters Category:Objects